


Adagio for a Lightsaber

by shadowmaat



Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff, Force Shenanigans (Star Wars), Lightsabers, M/M, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-09
Updated: 2020-12-09
Packaged: 2021-03-10 09:53:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27968615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shadowmaat/pseuds/shadowmaat
Summary: Maybe it isn'talwaysObi-Wan's fault that he keeps losing his lightsaber.
Relationships: CC-2224 | Cody/Obi-Wan Kenobi
Comments: 16
Kudos: 293





	Adagio for a Lightsaber

The first time it happened, Obi-Wan was embarrassed, but justified it as being hard to keep track of a lightsaber in the middle of an explosion. Cody handed it back to him, he gave his thanks, and the fighting went on.

The second time it happened, well, he’d been fighting Grievous and getting kicked in the chest by a metal leg could be a little distracting. He’d managed to steal a saber from the sadistic bastard and held him off til backup arrived and Grievous escaped. Cody had handed him his own saber again with a murmured comment that Obi-Wan was fairly sure contained a hint of sarcasm.

The third, fourth, and fifth times... happened. The sixth time Obi-Wan saw Cody unclip the saber from a special holster on his belt before handing it over and yes, that was definitely sarcasm mixed with exasperation.

The seventh time wasn’t his fault. When he came out of the bacta tank, Cody handed over the saber without comment, but concern was rolling off him in waves. Obi-Wan smiled reassurance and thanked him.

By the eighth time it was beginning to sink in that his “clumsiness,” as Cody put it, might be more than simply bad luck or inattention. Obi-Wan was, of course, very in tune with his saber and realized that its song was shifting. New notes threading into its steady hum like a counterpoint, making it stronger. He gave Cody a thoughtful look as he accepted it, fingers brushing against warm black gloves.

The ninth time he dropped it on purpose. Or at least he’d meant to; it almost leapt out of his hand, so he let it go. He busied himself with cleaning up the last of the droids and waited to see what would happen.

Cody was halfway across the battlefield, punching a droideka into scrap. He straightened, turning to orient on Obi-Wan. Or at least something in his direction. Obi-Wan moved farther away, crushing the last droid and making a show of surveying the scene.

Out of the corner of his eye he watched as Cody walked straight to the fallen saber, kicking bits of droid and other detritus out of his way before kneeling to retrieve it from where it had buried itself in a pile of rubble. Obi-Wan’s heart sped up and his hands went clammy. He watched his Commander pull off his helmet and _speak_ to the saber. He knew that expression all too well; whatever he was saying was a reprimand. Obi-Wan stifled his smile as he ordered several nearby troopers to begin assisting with cleanup.

He could _feel_ Cody’s approach. He could also hear the triumphant tone coming from the crystal in the saber’s hilt. Triumphant... and a little smug.

“Sir.”

How his Commander managed to fit so much rebuke into one little word was a mystery. Obi-Wan turned to face him, smiling.

“Ah, Commander. I’d say that went rather well, wouldn’t you?”

The look he got in return could have stripped paint from the hull of a star destroyer, but there was a hint of weary amusement underneath it all.

“If you lose this one more time,” he warned, holding out the saber.

Obi-Wan’s smile broadened. “I know, I know; you’ll weld it to my hand. Thank you, Cody.” 

He reached out, but instead of taking the saber, he carefully wrapped Cody’s fingers back around it.

“Why don’t you hold onto this for a while?” He chuckled. “You do seem to take better care of it than I do.”

Cody’s face went blank with shock. “But... sir.”

“It’s alright, Commander.” He realized he still had both of his hands cupped around Cody’s own. “I trust you with it.”

The harmonics blended into a pure, perfect note. They both looked down at the saber.

“And more importantly,” Obi-Wan added, “I think it likes you.”

Cody’s cheeks darkened. Obi-Wan released his hand and stepped back. He was fairly sure that his own face wasn’t much better.

He’d read stories about something like this happening. Old, old stories, thought to be myth and superstition. This... this was going to require a lot more investigation. As long as Cody was willing.

He smiled at his Commander and was rewarded with the smallest of smiles in return. It was a good start, at least.


End file.
